


The Grocery List

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Lesbians, Lots of it, Murder, This is a love story, but still there, im love them, kara and marina are very in love, lesbiabs, not explicitly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: A writer meets a serial killer on a dating app, and they hit it off. Of course, when the serial killer's cases are described to a tee in the writer's new book, it draws the suspicion of the police.Based on this post by @writing-prompt-s on Tumblr and the subsequent responses: https://infinityonthot.tumblr.com/post/178807903706/laziestofthedreamers-vmohlere





	The Grocery List

Marina sat at the table nervously, her leg bouncing, and her long brown dress along with it. She chewed at the ends of her soft black hair, a nasty habit she had maintained since she was a child. This was the first date she'd been on in months, and she was quite anxious, understandably so.  
It had been Greg's idea to sign her up for Searching for Love. Marina still wasn't sure what the app did…? She knew it matched you with someone who shared similar interests, or she thought it did, at least. In reality, it matched people based on their search histories.  
Anyway, Greg had told her that if she didn't get out there into the dating world soon, he was going to make her start leaving the house more than for her bi-weekly grocery run. That didn't sound fun. So, she agreed to online dating.  
Marina jumped slightly, her pale cheeks reddening, as someone slid into the seat across from her.  
Stunned, she just took a little while to take it all in. The woman was quite short, with blonde hair in a pixie cut, eyes somewhere in between hazel and brown, and a dark skin tone, though she seemed fairly ethnically ambiguous. She wore a red dress that hugged her body perfectly. And she smiled a smile that could have blinded Marina and said in a soft Southern U.S. drawl, “Hi, I'm Kara. You must be Marina.”  
-  
“Hey, babe?”  
“Yes, sweet pea?”  
“Say you were to kill someone… What weapon would you use to disfigure the body most severely?” Marina tugged at the sleeve of her grey sweatshirt, resisting the urge to chew on the end of her braid as she glared at the word document.  
“A flanged mace,” Kara responded easily as she came up behind Marina and brushed her bangs off her forehead.  
“Like the one you made with your blacksmith uncle when you were fifteen?”  
Kara nodded and grinned. “Yeah, remember when we smashed that watermelon with it?”  
Marina grinned too. “Hell yeah. That'll do the perfect amount of damage. Thanks, babe,” she said as she returned to typing.  
Kara hummed as she walked toward the closet in which the mace resided. “Oh, no problem, my dear.”  
-  
“Hey, babe? Can you come over here real quick?”  
Kara set her knife and whetstone aside, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down further around her hands to hide her bloodstained nails, though she knew Marina would write it off as being from work. Thank God for the butcher's shop down the road.  
“What is it, darling?”  
“Would you read over this scene and tell me if it's feasible or not?”  
Kara stepped up behind Marina and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin upon the head of dark hair as she scanned the few paragraphs.  
“Hm,” she hummed out finally.  
“Well?” asked Marina.  
“I dunno. Lemme check.” Kara pulled away from Marina reluctantly and left, grabbing her knife on the way.  
She returned about an hour with blood splattered across her jacket and face. She calmly slid off her jacket and set the knife down on top of it.  
“You're all good, babe!” she chirped. “It's perfect!”  
“Thanks, sweetheart,” replied Marina. “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” responded Kara without thinking. She meant it.  
-  
“The man was found with his Achilles tendon cut in both legs and his tongue cut out. The exact cause of death has not yet been released. Police suspect that it was the same killer that dumped the body of Greg Pitowski outside the police station last month-”  
“Kara?”  
“-are offering rewards for any lea-”  
Kara turned off the television quickly, not wanting Marina to see the story playing. She couldn't suppress her grin, though, as Marina walked in and plopped down next to her on the couch. “What is it, my darling?” she asked as Marina folded her long legs on to the couch with them.  
“Just need a break,” Marina murmured.  
Kara wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Take as long as you need. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Marina replied automatically. She meant it.  
-  
Marina laughed giddily as she held up the book to the light. Garrotes and Guessing Games was finished! And it was a masterpiece!  
She turned to see Kara already pouring champagne.  
“I did it!”  
Kara grinned even wider as she passed Marina a glass. “You did it, babe!”  
Marina held up her glass to toast. “To us!” she exclaimed.  
“To you,” Kara countered before elegantly sipping from her glass.  
“But I couldn't have done it without you!” Marina whined, which caused them both to laugh.  
Kara thought for a moment, before responding. “Then, to drinking champagne in our pajamas at four in the morning.”  
This just sent them both into another fit of giggles. They fell asleep on the couch about an hour later, wrapped in each other's arms.  
-  
“I'm telling you, this is it!”  
“But you said she's barely left the house all week.”  
“How else could she have known?!”  
“Detective…”  
“If I just watch a little longer, I'm sure I'll catch her!”  
“Fine.”  
The click of Sergeant Neils hanging up was almost deafening.  
Detective Sam Byron shifted slightly in her seat, blowing her curly hair away from her eyes. The unmarked police car was starting to feel especially uncomfortable and small, but she had to keep at it. She knew that Marina Heath was the murderer. There was no way she could have possibly known all the details she wrote in Garrotes and Guessing Games if she wasn't.  
But she never left the house. Detective Byron had watched Heath's partner, Kara Gutierrez come and go constantly, and at all hours, but Heath barely left.  
It was extremely frustrating. Perhaps this case would require some undercover work.  
-  
Detective Byron waited until Gutierrez left for work to knock on the door of the house. She adjusted her light pink cardigan.  
Cute and fluffy, Sam reminded herself.  
Marina was tying a yellow ribbon into her hair to match her cute sundress as she answered the door, a sweet smile on her face. “May I help you?”  
Byron forced her most realistic smile. “Hi! My name's Sam North! I just moved in across the street, and I brought cookies!” Detective Byron informed her, holding up a basket covered with a red and white checkered cloth.  
Marina's smile brightened; she had quite a bit of a sweet tooth. “Why, thank you, Sam! I'm Marina Heath!” she introduced herself as she finished tying her ribbon. She held out a hand for Sam to shake when she was done.  
They both had rather firm handshakes.  
Sam schooled her expression into happy surprise. “You're Marina Heath? The Marina Heath?!” she asked excitedly.  
Marina laughed awkwardly. “...Well, ah… Yes. I presume you're a fan of the books?”  
“Only the biggest fan ever!” Sam exclaimed before putting on a show of being embarrassed. “Well—I mean-”  
“It's quite okay, dear,” assured Marina brightly.  
There was a silence that seemed far too long, before Sam hesitantly—the hesitance was real—asked, “How do you come up with all those gruesome ideas?”  
Marina thought about it for a moment while Sam transferred the basket of cookies into Marina's hands. “Well, they really just come to me. Usually when I'm doing something else.”  
“Like what?” Sam pressed.  
“Oh, I don't know,” Marina waffled, “like… preparing a meal, or something.”  
A horrible thought occurred to Sam then. What if… just what if… She thought of the body of Greg Pitowski and how it was missing pieces. Some of the other victims had the same abnormality. And there were several missing persons cases open currently. What if those meals were not your standard meals? “Right, well, I won't take up any more of your time! Thank you so much, Miss Heath!” Sam just hoped she wasn't too pale. This woman was sick.  
-  
Marina hummed as she added the dark red to the picture, the oil paint falling into place almost perfectly. Kara had been right; taking up a hobby was a perfect idea.  
She concentrated as she angled the brush just so—  
Then she yelped as the paint jar tipped over and the dark red paint splattered her face and her shirt and her apron. Huffing out a frustrated breath, she walked past the window to get to the sink.  
Sam's eyes widened, and her stomach turned, as she lowered the binoculars from her face. She swallowed heavily. Still only circumstantial evidence. She had to get even closer, as loathe as she was to do it. Time to talk to the girlfriend.  
-  
“Hey!” Sam greeted as Marina opened the door. “I noticed both cars were here and wanted to know if you guys might want to join me for dinner? I made a whole casserole, so I can't eat it all myself.” She laughed sheepishly.  
Kara appeared behind Marina, looking curious. It was then that the smell of blood that permeated the house finally hit Sam. She tried not to appear physically affected by it.  
“Kara!” exclaimed Marina. “This is our new neighbor, Sam North. Sam, this is my girlfriend, Kara Gutierrez.”  
The two shook hands. Kara had an even stronger handshake than Marina or Sam.  
“What do you think, Kara?” asked Marina. “Dinner at Sam's?”  
Kara smiled a smile that dripped with love and adoration as she looked at Marina. “Sounds great,” she said.  
Sam felt sorry for her.  
-  
“So, how did you two meet?” Sam asked between bites.  
“Online dating,” Marina responded, seeming somewhat embarrassed.  
“Cool,” Sam said. It was interesting. Judging from all the information she had on Marina, she didn't seem like the online dating type.  
Kara grinned. “Yeah, only Marina wishes it were a cooler story.”  
“I do not!”  
“You do! You're such a hopeless romantic!’  
“...You got me there. I do enjoy a good romance.”  
Sam felt sick. This poor girl was so in love with this murderer.  
-  
Kara stood up when dinner was over to help pick up the dishes. She planted a kiss on Marina's head before carrying plates to the kitchen on Sam's heels.  
They stood next to each other, Kara gazing out the kitchen window. “It was nice to meet you,” she said, “but it's about time for us to go home.”  
“Oh, go on, don't worry about it!” dismissed Sam.  
“Good night. Thanks for dinner!”  
“Good night.”  
Kara was almost out of the kitchen when she commented over her shoulder, “Nice car, by the way.”  
It took Sam until after the couple was at home to realize she had parked the unmarked police car she'd used for the stakeout in the driveway of the cover house. Her stomach sank.  
-  
Sam knocked on the door of the house nervously. She'd watched Marina leave a while ago to get groceries. It was just Kara at home.  
“You've been watching us,” Kara said immediately upon opening the door.  
Sam cringed. “Mind if I come in to talk?”  
Kara stepped aside to let Detective Byron in. Once she was on her way to the living room, Kara closed the door and locked it, sliding the deadbolt into place as her lips twitched upwards into a smile. She had made sure the grocery list was extra long this time.


End file.
